110415 - Meeting of Minds
12:57 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 00:57 -- 12:58 GG: I never D I D get to thank you for your role in helping my entry to the game, did I? 12:58 GG: Thanks for that Kyle. And I hope you're doing well? 12:58 CC: hey milo 12:59 CC: it was no problem, i'm happy you made it in alright 12:59 CC: and yeah, i'm alright for now 01:00 GG: "For now" in that despite the overaching situation there's no immediate danger looming, I hope. 01:00 GG: There isn't anything more pressing, is there? What's your land like? 01:01 CC: "for now" meaning that i'm losing it being stuck here like this 01:01 CC: my land is, uh 01:01 CC: bright 01:02 CC: and the same music's been playing nonstop since i got here 01:02 CC: i have no idea where it's coming from 01:03 GG: Sounds joliant! Or perhaps just A N N O Y I N G , all things considered. 01:05 GG: The lights on my land are F A R from blinding. Beacons in the murk, almost. 01:06 GG: I can see what your land might have to do with your title but I'm not seeing what any of this swampland has to do with space. 01:10 CC: yeah, i've seen a little of your land 01:11 CC: it seems pretty nice 01:11 GG: It I S ! 01:11 CC: maybe swamp lights and space have a connection somehow, i mean they kind of did back on earth 01:11 CC: wait 01:12 CC: no, no 01:12 CC: never mind 01:12 GG: Hm? 01:12 GG: No, continue. 01:12 CC: no, it's 01:12 CC: it's stupid 01:13 CC: you know how people used to explain away alien sightings by saying it was swamp gas or something? 01:14 GG: I've heard that theory in passing, yes. I've always been more concerned with planet earth than the stars but it was a fun thing to contemplate in idle times. 01:15 GG: It's possible, is what I'm trying to say! 01:16 CC: yeah, sure 01:16 CC: problem is i, uh, expanded on that theory is all 01:16 CC: speaking of that though, uh 01:17 CC: sorry for going after you like that before 01:17 CC: about the whole alien thing 01:18 GG: I've never been any G O O D at holding grudges my friend. And you saved my L I F E; even if you had something to apologize for, your slate's been wiped clear. 01:18 GG: And. I meant to apologize to Y O U , actually. 01:19 CC: hah, thanks for that then 01:20 CC: can't think of anything you'd need to apologize for though 01:20 GG: I was cross with you, and to be sure you K I N D A earned it, on the basis of being S L I G H T L Y infuriating to talk to. But that was my own frustration showing more than that. 01:20 GG: It was a ridiculous story to believe without proof and expecting any one to was asking for a L O T. 01:22 GG: And the one thing I wanted to do with that knowledge was S A V E E A R T H. With everyone telling me it couldn't be done, and looking back now to see it was a plan doomed from the start. 01:22 GG: Eventually it was all I could do but try and save as many as I could. And I don't even know if T H A T suceeded. 01:24 CC: you don't have to apologize for that, i was being an idiot 01:25 CC: sorry you couldn't save earth though, i know you had big plans for it 01:26 GG: Yeah. 01:27 CC: how did you try to save people though? 01:28 GG: Spreading the game. Subtly at first, then overtly with the onslaught of the apocalypse. 01:29 GG: If O N E session creates a universe at the cost of a planet, why should it be the O N L Y one? 01:29 GG: Maybe others are playing their own instances of Sburb. And Earth can live on through what T H E Y create. 01:32 GG: Maybe another layer of competition. Competing we people we don't know to see who can make the C O O L E S T universe. 01:32 GG: That sounds pretty G R E A T doesn't it? 01:33 CC: huh, not a bad idea 01:34 CC: hopefully enough people got it working 01:34 CC: mike said it got pretty rough after we left 01:37 GG: Mmhm. It makes me S I C K to think of the people who would turn to R U I N I N G the planet further in that situation! 01:43 CC: yeah 01:43 CC: it happened pretty fast too 01:44 CC: less than a day after we entered i think 01:44 CC: everything went to hell 01:47 GG: There's nothing we can do for that now unfortunately. And thinking about it makes me M A D. 01:48 GG: And I'm S T I L L trying to calm down from a heated discussion with Aesona earlier. 01:48 CC: yeah, let's change the subject 01:49 CC: what happened with nyarla? 01:50 GG: Have you been briefed on the danger Scarlet poses? 01:50 CC: yeah, by nyarla actually 01:50 GG: Likewise. 01:51 GG: He's fallen hopelessly into her clutches and his relationship with the Empress has soured. 01:52 CC: ... 01:52 CC: god fucking dammit 01:53 GG: P R E T T Y F U C K I N G M U C H 01:53 CC: how'd that fucking conversation go? 01:55 GG: There's enough of him left that I hadn't noticed anything amiss until the conversation turned to Vigil and he mentioned sleeping with Scarlet. 01:56 GG: That was A B O U T where the conversation F E L L T O P I E C E S and I lost my temper. 01:57 CC: he WHAT 01:57 CC: what the FUCK 01:58 GG: And now. He's claimed himself leader. 01:58 CC: alright, no, no, this is fine 01:58 CC: what a damn clusterfuck 01:59 CC: how'd confronting him like that go 01:59 GG: Badly. 02:01 CC: great 02:02 CC: the hell does everyone want to be leader so badly for anyway 02:04 GG: Remember our discussion last time? 02:04 GG: It's a base instinct. 02:05 CC: whatever you say 02:06 GG: We lack direction and everyone believes T H E M S E L V E S to be the ones to bring it. 02:07 CC: in other words they'l all try to pull the group in different directions 02:07 CC: at the same time 02:13 GG: He D I D mention teams, an idea I've heard floated about in the past. And it's the best way to handle a group this numerous, fragmenting and instilling a branching chain of command. 02:15 CC: yeah, that might be the only way to get control of a group this big 02:17 CC: as for nyarla 02:17 CC: there might be a way to recover him, but hell if i know what it is 02:18 CC: until then it might be a good idea for the humans to avoid talking to him 02:18 CC: and if he contacts us, to avoid that subject or at least, uh, pretend to be agreeable towards it 02:19 GG: There's definitely a way to bring him back. He's not the F I R S T she's worked her wiles on and chances are he won't be the L A S T, but we've got someone on our side who may be able to erode her influence. 02:19 GG: As for Aesona that I S a good point. But I'm not sure if I can avoid talking to him, or avoid the subject if I D O talk to him. 02:20 GG: Chances are good he may want an apology. 02:20 GG: And there are small lies I'm willing to make but that I S N ' T one of them. 02:21 CC: good point, damn 02:22 CC: it should be fine if you can avoid a direct confrontation and sort of dance around the subject 02:23 CC: the human team ought to stay out of all of the troll drama i'm thinking 02:23 CC: we barely know anything about this game, and everything we DO know came straight from them 02:24 GG: Maybe. Our sprites are better guides at this point, or at least guides with less associated baggage. 02:26 CC: right 02:26 GG: Has yours told you anything interesting? What did you throw into it? 02:27 CC: i'm worried about them trying to manipulate us into their crap at some point honestly 02:27 CC: uh 02:27 CC: my sprite, uh 02:27 CC: it's a goby 02:27 CC: it's been, uh 02:27 CC: swimmiing? flying? 02:27 CC: something 02:28 CC: everywhere, doing fish things 02:28 CC: and talking's not a fish thing 02:29 GG: Likewise for Lorey! He's been doing snakey things ever since becoming a sprite, and those don't include talking. 02:30 GG: But we've had enough of a bond that I can get a sense for his feelings even I F I can't understand what he's saying. 02:30 GG: I think I need to put something else in the sprite. Perhaps you should try the same? 02:31 GG: Something that can T A L K , mind you! Mike hasn't had any trouble understanding H I S sprite, even if he has had trouble with it otherwise. 02:32 CC: right, mike entered last night 02:32 CC: i have to talk to him at some point 02:32 CC: but, uh, there's nothing around here that talks 02:32 CC: unless i drag whoever's making that music over here and dump them in 02:33 CC: no, no, that's a bad idea 02:33 CC: i haven't even seen my aunt since i got here though 02:34 GG: Well. Mike said he put his dead mother into it. Perhaps it gives life to that without? 02:34 GG: In which case perhaps some sort of doll, or icon of a figure? 02:34 GG: Well. This has been a F A N T A S T I C conversation but unfortunately I must say goodbye for now Kyle. 02:35 CC: ...i leave him alone for five minutes 02:35 CC: alright, sure 02:35 CC: try to spread the word that we're staying away from nyarla though 02:35 CC: at least until this is over 02:35 GG: Mmhm. 02:35 CC: alright, later milo 02:38 GG: Let me know if you come up with anything that might do well as part of your sprite before you throw it in, we O N L Y have the one shot at this. 02:39 GG: And stay safe! 02:39 CC: sure thing, won't throw any dead people in it 02:39 CC: you too 02:42 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 02:42 -- Category:Milo Category:Kyle